


Frustrating Days make for Great Nights

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dominance, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: welcome-to-fangirl-hell asked:I know I requested a fic from you already, but I hope you don't mind if I ask one again? I am suuuuuper frustrated because of work, so I wondered if you could write a VEEEERY NSFW fic in which reader comes home, super pissed, and either Loki and reader start to argue and have angry sex, or reader just takes what she wants.... if that would be okay?





	Frustrating Days make for Great Nights

You storm into the apartment furious. Work as a bitch and everything that could have gone wrong, seemed determined to do it. You felt nothing but irritation and frustration when you see your boyfriend making dinner in nothing but an apron. “Fuck… I need you.” Loki turns around at your voice and barely has time to catch you as you run to him.

“Darling? Is everything alright?” He looks at you worriedly. Loki is used to you coming home frustrated, but this is different from the other time. He couldn’t read your intentions.

“Turn off the stove and fuck me.” You force your lips to his and push him against the counter. “Now.” He pulls away cautiously before turning the stove off.

“Dinner was almost ready…” He almost groans.

“I don’t give a fuck.” You squeeze his ass and start sucking his neck. He gasps and holds onto your shoulders for support.

“(Y/n)!” He is shocked that you’re being so bold.

“Damn it, Loki!” You glare up at him. “Take me to bed!” Loki doesn’t know what to do, so he obeys you. He scoops you up into his arms and you keep working on his neck. You two don’t even make it to the bedroom and land on the couch. You hastily pull off your clothes and Loki stares down at you. “What? Do you not want me?” You don’t hide the frustration in your voice. “Man, this day just keeps getting better.” You mutter.

“No, darling, I’m just confused where this is coming from.” He hesitates.

“I just need this.” You pull him down into a messy kiss. Loki complies, always willing to give you what you want. You drag your nails down his back causing him to cry out in pain. He grabs your neck and shoves his fingers into you to fuck you roughly.

“Is this what you want, you slut?” He squeezes your neck.

“Yes…” You sigh and try to breathe as he chokes you. Loki releases you and you slap him. He bites your neck, drawing blood and you dig your nails into his thighs.  He groans into your neck and starts leaving bruises on your breasts. You ache at his touch. “Fuck me!” Loki gets close to your ear.

“Not if you won’t behave.” You grab his ass and pull him toward you. He grabs yours as well and soon you two are fighting for dominance to determine the pace. He grabs your hair as you continuously rake your nails down his back.  You leave bruises with your mouth as his breath becomes ragged.

“Cum for me, whore.” You growl. He moans and obeys. You follow soon after and collapse against the couch. Loki looks down at you, still worried. “I needed that.” He kisses you gently and nuzzles your neck.

“If you say so, darling.” Loki traces the bruises on your body with his finger. “Let’s clean you up.” You allow him to lift you and carry you to the kitchen counter. He dampens a cloth and wipes up the blood around your neck.

“Thank you.” You sigh and lean your head on his shoulder. “Work was awful.”

“I can tell.” He chuckles and turns the stove on again. “Dinner will be ready soon, though.” Your stomach growls. “Good thing too, it seems.” Loki snaps his fingers and both of you are clothed again. “You can do that again at any time.” He grins and kisses you gently.

“I’m going to take you up on that.” You stay against him until dinner is ready.


End file.
